Bring On the Men
by BriBee1991
Summary: Blaine was married. Kurt was a dancer. Revenge can be sweet. M for suggestive song and some swears.


_**Okay, I don't know if I ever mentioned this before, but I role play on Twitter, feel free to follow me if you do it too. (Briana_SRP) Anyway, my character's daughter has a fascination with the song "Bring On the Men" from Jekyll and Hyde and I got the idea for this little fic. Hope you like it. I do not own the characters from Glee that are used or the song. I'm just a**_** nerd.**

Kurt saw him.

He tried to tell himself that he was wrong...But he knew better.

He could never forget.

Those eyes.

That hair.

_Him._

"You alright, there, Baby Face." A voice said, tearing Kurt away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Noah." He replied, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

Noah Puckerman, Kurt's best friend, manager, and roommate smiled and shook his head, ruffling Kurt's hair. "Ya know, Hummel, only you, Rachel, Mrs. Hummel and my mom were ever able to get away with calling me Noah."

"Funny." Kurt said, fixing his hair. "All the people you're scared of." He glared playfully.

Puck laughed and then looked at Kurt seriously. "All kidding aside, what's wrong?"

"Gel has arrived."

Puck's face fell faster than a speeding racecar. "Want me to get rid of him?"

"No...No...I have a vindictive plan. Just keep him sitting." Kurt replied, turning on his heel and walking away.

Blaine sat.

Why was he here again?

Oh...Right.

His bitch of an ex-wife had told him...If he was gonna be a _fag_ he should act like one.

So here he sat at The Mood.

He was fidgety, looking around anxiously for someone who might know him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Curly Q."

Blaine's head whipped around. "Puck?" he asked, standing to hug his former teammate. "What are you doing here man? You know this is a gay club right?"

"Yeah, I know man, long time no see, huh? I actually own this place." Puck said, gesturing around with pride.

"Really? That's awesome! I think the last time I saw you was my wedding."

"Yeah...How's that going by the way?"

"Well..."

He was interrupted by the announcer, who sounded a lot like Santana. "And now, the dancer you've all been waiting for...Porcelainnnnn"

Blaine swallowed hard.

No.

No.

It _couldn't _be.

The dancer burst through the curtain in a black corset and red lace booty shorts and struck a pose, strutting over to some men, dressed the same way.

_Kurt_.

He hadn't seen Kurt since they parted ways their senior year. He hadn't heard from him in almost six years. He had tried to keep in touch with most of the New Directions and they mentioned Kurt in passing but never a full on discussion about his former flame.

Kurt had a a headset microphone hanging off his right here and he swung slowly around the pole before him in time with the slow music.

"_There was a time_  
_I don't know when_  
_I didn't have much time for men_  
_but this is now and that was then, I'm learning."_

He slid down slowly, his head turned to the side, as Blaine had seen it time and again in his dreams. Kurt looked amazing as he rolled up and walked flirtatiously over to the men sitting on chairs nearby and _holy fuck_...Was he in heels?

"_A boy alone, all on his own_  
_must try to have a heart of stone_  
_So I try not to make it known my yearning_  
_I try to show I have no need_  
_I really do, I don't succeed."_

Kurt quickly turned his head to face the audience and Blaine could swear he was staring right at him with pure anger in his eyes as he strutted to the edge.

"_So let's bring..on the men_  
_and let the fun begin_  
_a little touch of sin.."_

"_**Oh, fuck, Kurt touched his crotch...I can't sit here**"_ Blaine said, wanting to move, but Puck held him in place.

"_why wait another minute_  
_step this way its time for us to play_  
_they say we may not pass this way again_  
_so lets waste no more time_  
_Bring on the men..."_

_ "**He's trying to kill me with his hips.**"  
_

As Kurt sang the next few lyrics, he ran his hands down the corset and his thighs, tossing his head and spreading his legs and he crouched down, balanced on his toes.

_"I always knew , I always said_  
_a silk and lace in black and red_  
_will drive a man right off his head, its easy"_

He slowly came back up, stepping off the stage and walking through the crowd to Blaine.

"_So many men, so little time_  
_I want them all, is that a crime?_"

"NO!" The men from stage called, getting up. Kurt stopped at a man a few tables before Blaine's and pouted, singing the first lyric of the next set before getting up.

"_I don't know why they say that I'm too easy_  
_They make me laugh, they make me cry_  
_they make me sick, so god knows why."_

He mimed each part, covering his mouth, his eyes, and stomach, bending at the waist with each movement before looking up and asking why.

Blaine palmed himself, trying to make his hard on go away as the men jumped up and copied Kurt's dance.

"_we say bring on the men_  
_and let the fun begin_  
_a little touch of sin_  
_why wait another minute_  
_step this way its time for us to play_  
_they say we may not pass this way again_  
_so lets waste no more time_  
_bring on the men"_

Kurt stole the song at this point.

"_They break your heart_  
_they steal your soul_  
_take you apart_  
_and yet they somehow make you whole_  
_so whats their game?"_

He made his way over to Blaine and leaned over him,

"_I suppose a rose by any other name_  
_the perfume and the pricks the same!"_

The song carried on and Kurt was...brilliant. Blaine couldn't even be upset on the part of the song at which Kurt had come over to him. At the end, Puck leaned over. "He hasn't been with anyone since you two..." and without another word had walked away.

Blaine stood and found his way to the back after noticing the card that Puck had left on the table.

The security had looked at the card and let him through.

"Blaine?" an all too familiar voice asked. "How did you get back here?"

"Puck." he said, turning and staring into the beautiful eyes that had haunted him. "Kurt...you were...amazing."

"Yeah, well, I always have been."

Blaine nods and without another word has his arms full of Kurt. "I miss you, Kurt."

"You should've thought of that before you married...her..." He responded, not moving from Blaine's arms.

"I-I made a mistake...I'm glad I found you...I want us back...Please..."

"B-But you're wife..."

"Found out I was gay."

"How?"

"Her name was Dianna...I called her Kurt one night during sex."


End file.
